Bedtime Talks
by Strangene
Summary: Resident Evil crossover. Dante took care of Albert Wesker after the latter had been almost killed by his sworn enemy. Now Wesker wants some answers. Dante/Wesker. Shounen-ai. May contain spoilers for RE 5.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry and Resident Evil. CAPCOM does.**

It was a long day, and they both were exhausted. Dante occupied the shower, and Wesker had nothing better to do, than rest in bed with a newspaper he had picked up earlier in the day. Soon, he tossed it on the floor and sighed.

They received a call three hours ago: a scared woman muttered the password and then burst out crying; all Wesker could gather from her sobs and mumbling was that a monster caught her daughter. The monster turned out to be a huge wasp-like creature, which reminded him of bees in Spencer Mansion. Wesker would never admit that he had apiphobia, but the presence of a giant wasp made him really nervous. And when he was nervous, things and living beings around him tended to get… damaged.

"That beast didn't stand a chance", Dante said later, as they were on their way home. Wesker just gave him a sidelong glance.

It was their first mission as a team. Dante was working alone while Wesker was on his recovery period after that accident in Africa. He never needed a partner, but…

But.

He could not understand why Dante saved him. They were polar opposites, him a killer, a liar and a traitor, and Dante the Dark Knight, the savior of the world. Maybe, he just wanted a company of another devil. They never discussed it and all Wesker's attempts to talk to Dante failed. The half-breed grinned at him and changed the topic.

Wesker stretched, putting his hands behind his head. Of course, there was a purpose, which he still was not able to figure out. Six months of living together were not enough to solve an enigma called Dante Sparda and understand his motives. He thought sometimes that Dante acted without any motives. So reckless.

He heard Dante singing in the bathroom and asked himself again why he stayed with that natural disaster. His scorches had already healed; nothing kept him there. But here he was, in Dante's less than ascetic apartment, lying in his bed and waiting. For what?

The door slowly opened and Dante came into the room, wearing nothing but the towel wrapped around his hips. His hair was wet and messy, droplets of water glistening on his tanned skin.

"Something's wrong?"

"Nothing", Dante climbed onto the bed and lay on top of Wesker. He folded his arms on the other man's chest and rested his chin on them. "Talk to me".

"What should I say?" the Tyrant ran his fingers through Dante's hair, slicking it back. Dante snarled at him and tossed his head. That made Wesker smile.

Maybe, such awkward flirtations were one of the reasons why he did not leave yet.

"You did a good job today", Dante squirmed a bit, changing his position. "Even despite that fucking wasp frightened the hell out of you, you were good".

Now it was Wesker's turn to snarl.

"It did not."

"Sure, it did. You were pale as a ghost."

"I am always pale", Wesker tried to throw him off. Dante laughed and rolled off him.

"I'm ordering pizza", he announced and reached for the phone. In his turn, Wesker rolled on his side and then on his stomach, trying to pick up the newspaper from the floor.

Dante ordered his usual extra-large pepperoni pizza with mushrooms and double cheese and a six-pack of Coke - God, how could he drink that chemical shit containing the whole periodic table!

"We have twenty minutes", Dante hung the receiver and touched lightly Wesker's shoulder.

"Twenty minutes for what?"

"For whatever you like".

"You wanted to talk".

"Then, let's talk".

Then there was silence.

"Why did you save me?" the words escaped his lips before Wesker realized what he was going to say. He cursed mentally.

"We are birds of a feather" Dante mused. He lay on his back and stared into the ceiling.

"We are not" Wesker sat on the bed. "We are different".

"Sure, we are".

There was no sense in that conversation, he wanted to say, and leave the room, take a shower and have a nap on the leather sofa downstairs. Wesker usually did not mind sharing bed with Dante, except for the nights when the half-devil stirred restlessly and then woke up screaming, eyes wide open, but now he needed some privacy.

"I took you for another half-breed".

"Excuse me?"

"I took you for another devil", Dante repeated patiently. "I can sense them, both hybrids like me and pureblooded, like those we hunt. I sensed you, that's why I went there. I saw you fighting that guy and his chick and carried away your body when it all blew up…"

"I remember that".

"You sensed me too", it was more of a statement, than a question in his tone. Wesker nodded. He was able to sense living beings as well as other T-virus creatures.

"I did", he admitted. "But it does not make us the same. We ARE different, and you understand perfectly what I mean. You're good, I'm evil. You save the world, I destroy it. I know who you are, Mr. Sparda, and believe me, if I could catch you before that accident, you would spend the rest of your life in my labs, and I would try everything on you, I would rip you into pieces and examine your every cell, and I am absolutely serious about it".

The corner of Dante's mouth turned up.

"And I could have left you dying", the half-breed got off the bed and started pacing around the room searching for his underwear. He discarded the towel and now was naked. Wesker never saw him like this before. Dante's body was lean yet muscular, with a thin white scar on his chest. His waist was narrow, his legs long and slender.

"You're pierced", Wesker constated blankly.

"I was young and stupid, and chicks always took me for my brother", Dante turned his back to Wesker, so the latter could see his toned back and firm buttocks. "I wanted to be unique, you know. One evening I took a needle and…"

He took a new pair of boxers and a T-shirt out of the chest of drawers and dressed slowly. Wesker himself wore a pair of black flannel pants; something to keep him warm and in a certain way prevent him from contact with Dante's skin.

The silence became thick enough to cut with a knife. Dante pushed a drawer shut; it snapped unexpectedly loud.

"I liked that speech of yours", the half-demon returned to the bed and sat next to Wesker. "About us being different. But, speaking in terms of humanity, we are the same. We are monsters. The society will never accept us, so we have to live alone and die alone..." he trailed off. Wesker sighed.

"The society would never accept me even as a human, because I am a criminal. I am accused of massacre, human tests and development of biological weapon. The society regards me as an enemy".

"The society regards you as a piece of charred meat", Dante scoffed. "You died in the explosion, right?"

"Twice", Wesker could not help but smirk. The tension between them finally started to fade away.

He heard somebody knocking on the door. Dante's ear perked under his silvery locks.

"That must be the deliveryman", the half-breed jumped off the bed. He moved with feline grace, but Wesker knew that earlier in the day Dante had been injured during their fight with the demonic wasp - the beast had almost crushed his knee. He assumed that the demon blood provided faster regeneration than T-virus.

A striking idea flashed across his mind. Dante's heredity could make him immune to all kinds of disease, even to… T-virus? He probably was immune. If only it was possible to run tests on him just to make sure! Dante would make a perfect specimen.

"Here we are!" Dante announced, storming into the room, holding a pizza box and a six-pack of Coke. Always true to his habits.

His face suddenly turned pale, and Dante stumbled. He tried to keep his balance, but in vain; he was falling. Shit, shit, shit, he thought, that's the limit…

"Got you", Wesker purred, holding him tightly.

"Um… thanks", Dante swallowed. The Tyrant laid him down on the bed and placed the food on the bedside table. Dante winced in pain, as he touched his injured knee.

"It has not healed properly yet".

"How do you know? Maybe, I was flirting with you".

"You were not".

"Sure, I was", Dante whispered, pulling him closer. His eyes gleamed in the semi-darkness of the room; this dim silvery glow was mesmerizing and somehow calming. Moonlit eyes, Wesker thought. Eyes, that pleaded for love and promised love in return.

Their faces were mere inches from each other. Dante leant over, and their lips met in a chaste kiss. The half-breed's mouth was warm, his lips soft, slightly parted; following a sudden impulse Wesker slowly slipped his tongue between them and met with warm reception. Dante tasted like mint and cherry, odd combination, nevertheless satisfying. His hands moved of their own accord, gathering Dante's silky locks between his fingers, tugging him deeper into the kiss. Dante started to purr, his voice reverberated in Wesker's throat. His fresh scent was everywhere, so delicate, so intoxicating. Dante's hands drifted lazily up Wesker's back, pausing to caress his shoulder blades, and rested at the nape of his neck, gently scratching the skin with sharp nails.

It had been nearly ten years since Wesker kissed last time. His saliva contained T-virus as well as his blood and semen; he had no right to risk and try to make out with someone, though sometimes kissing that darn Redfield and watching him turn into a mindless zombie seemed a good idea. He almost forgot how good it felt to be kissed and caressed, how good it felt to hold a warm body in his arms. His heart started to race; he felt a little lightheaded and… embarrassed, even scared. Though brought up in a Roman Catholic family, Wesker had abandoned his faith long ago, because his work was not something compatible with religion. But what he was doing right now was a sin. And he was a goddamn hypocrite.

Dante broke the kiss and lay back against the heae on!ds Dante's T-shirt. t. a sin, and he his fatihtdboard, breathing heavily. His lips swelled a bit, his cheeks blushed.

"You should have told me you are homosexual" the Tyrant scowled, not sure, how he should act. Dante gave him an offended look.

"I'm bi" he grabbed a can of Coke and offered it to Wesker. "Let's not turn it into a tragedy, okay? I kissed you because I like you, but it doesn't mean that you have to have sex with me".

Wesker took the can and opened it. He needed some time to collect his thoughts.

"A shame" he said finally. "Because I was going to".

Dante leered at him. "Right now?"

"Someday".

"I'll be looking forward for it" Dante assured him. "Want some pizza?"

"With pleasure".

They ate in silence, savoring this peaceful moment. Wesker could still taste their kiss on his lips. He smiled, rubbing his foot playfully against Dante's hip. The half-breed snapped his teeth as if he was going to bite it.

As they lay down to sleep, Wesker curled protectively around Dante, burying his face in the half-breed's hair. He felt strangely complete, like a missing part of his soul came back to its place. "Sweet dreams" he whispered in Dante's ear, but Dante didn't hear him, already fallen asleep.


End file.
